Salir corriendo
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Todos estos años, Hermione ha sentido el deseo de huir, de escapar, de salir corriendo de su vida. Pero no ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir adónde quiere ir. Ni con quién.


_Si tienes miedo,_

_si estás sufriendo,_

_tienes que gritar y salir,_

_salir corriendo._

_ (Amaral)_

* * *

Clac clac clac clac. Los diminutos tacones de sus aún más diminutos zapatos blancos repiqueteaban contra el pavimento, marcando un ritmo perfectamente coordinado desde hacía casi una hora: cuatro taconeos por cada jadeo de sus pulmones agotados. Su estómago ardía y sus piernas se quejaban a gritos, amenazando con dejar de moverse y hacerla rodar sobre el bordillo como un juguete roto; casi podía oír las fibras musculares rompiéndose dolorosamente ante aquel esfuerzo desacostumbrado. Sin embargo, no pensaba parar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro; los pensamientos de Hermione hacía rato que se habían convertido en pulsiones irracionales, en primitivas oraciones de supervivencia. "Un dos tres cuatro, no te caigas de los tacones. Un dos tres cuatro, no te pares ahora, no te pares". Los transeúntes que pululaban por las callejuelas adoquinadas de Ottery St. Catchpole hacía tiempo que se habían convertido en borrones pardos, y Hermione ya no podía distinguir sus rostros alucinados ante la muchacha vestida de blanco que corría con el rostro encendido, el estereotipo disparado de una novia a la fuga. Ni los distinguía, ni le importaban. Ya no.

Uno de sus tacones decidió finalmente que era demasiado fino para que una mujer adulta lo baqueteara durante una hora con todo su peso, y se partió. Hermione se encontró mirando directamente al suelo, despellejándose las manos y los codos justo a tiempo para no partirse el labio contra la carretera. La rodilla derecha, incrustada contra el asfalto a través de varias capas rajadas de encaje blanco, le ardía terriblemente. "Un dos tres cuatro, no te pares ahora". Vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien acercándose para ayudarla.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien, gracias! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, pateando lejos los diminutos y estúpidos zapatitos blancos que tanto le habían gustado en el espejo de la tienda, y que habían acabado revelándose como dos dolorosos grilletes. Reemprendió la carrera ante la mirada atónita del buen samaritano, ahora descalza, sus delicadas medias blancas rompiéndose al unísono de sus músculos. Un dos tres cuatro, no te canses.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Ginny.

* * *

No la había visto desde aquella última vez, esa tarde amarga la semana antes de la boda, cuando Ginny por fin explotó y se encaró con ella.

-No esperarás en serio que asista, ¿verdad? No esperarás que me quede ahí sentada como una estúpida mirando cómo caminas hacia el altar del brazo del tarugo de mi hermano.

-Ginny, no insultes a Ron, por favor te lo pido.

-Tarugo. Tarugo, tarugo, tarugo. ¡Imbécil! –Ginny descargó un puñetazo en la puerta, y el brazo bien entrenado de cazadora de quidditch desconchó la chapa de madera barata-. No te hagas la novia fiel, Hermione. No delante de mí. Me da náuseas.

-Ginny, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres…? –a pesar de lo que se había prometido, se le quebró la voz; sus ojos empezaban a anegarse-. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo elección.

-Claro que la tienes. Todos la tenemos. Siempre hay elección –la miró de hito en hito, con los ojos castaños ardiendo de rabia, los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo y las piernas separadas-. Yo la tuve.

Incapaz de sostener esa mirada incisiva que siempre la desnudaba hasta el mismísimo núcleo, Hermione paseó sus ojos empañados por el parquet polvoriento de aquel piso, el sofá de segunda mano, los libros y otros objetos aún en cajas de cartón. La vida de Ginny sin Harry, contenida en unos pocos embalajes; un piso barato y lúgubre en lugar de la maravillosa casa con jardín a la que ella y Harry habían pensado mudarse, un lugar ideal para criar a más Weasleys, aunque llevaran otro apellido. A Hermione el contraste le revolvía el estómago.

-Tal vez no todo el mundo es tan valiente como tú, Ginny –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Todo el mundo puede serlo, Hermione –bufó Ginny-. Pero no todo el mundo se atreve.

Hermione alzó hacia ella una mirada en que las lágrimas bailaban, amenazando con desbordarse, transformando a la otra en un borrón pelirrojo; sus labios temblaban, todo su cuerpo era una súplica desesperada. Sentía un nudo en torno a su garganta, un nudo que la estrangularía eligiera la dirección que eligiese.

-No puedo, Ginny… -su voz no era más que un susurro-. No puedo…

Ginny caminó hacia ella, muy lentamente, como una gata cobriza acechando a una rata. Una tímida, inevitablemente cobarde rata de biblioteca.

-Dime que no me quieres.

-Ginny…

-Dímelo. Nunca has tenido valor de decírmelo. Dilo ahora.

-Quiero a Ron…

-Eso no es una respuesta. Yo también quería a Harry, ¿sabes? A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho de mí, de esas cosas horribles que sé que todos habéis pensado. Quería a Harry. Pero tú… -Hermione ya la tenía casi encima, sentía las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas, los ojos huidizos, incapaz de encararla. Podía medirse el pulso en la cara-. Contigo es diferente. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. No podía casarme con Harry. Contigo…

-No puedo, Ginny. Quiero a tu hermano y voy a casarme con él. Tú y yo nunca…

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí, Hermione? ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme, a una semana de tu jodido matrimonio? ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por verme asistir? ¿Por qué demonios llevas metiéndote en mi cama desde hace más de diez años, a espaldas de nuestros amigos, de nuestras putas familias? –la voz de Ginny iba subiendo, una llamarada ambarina iluminaba sus ojos-. ¿Por qué sigues buscándome? ¿Por qué haces el amor conmigo? ¿Por qué me besas, por qué me abrazas, por qué me sonríes cuando yo te sonrío, con esa expresión en tu cara, como si fueras tan feliz que no pudieras creértelo? –la voz de Ginny tembló, pero no lloraría, ella no-. ¿Por qué, Hermione? Dime por qué. Dímelo.

-Un calentón puede tenerlo cualquiera –balbució estúpidamente Hermione, y se arrepintió nada más decirlo. Sintió que un abismo se abría a sus pies cuando un relámpago de humillación crispó la cara de Ginny, que se apartó como si la hubiera abofeteado, llevándose la mitad de su mundo con ella.

-Un cal… un cal… -Hermione casi pudo oír el rugido sordo de la ira de Ginny subiéndole por la garganta antes de romper como una ola-. ¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, HERMIONE GRANGER! ¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS JAMÁS, ¿ME OYES?! ¡JAMÁS!

Y Hermione salió corriendo, sí, corriendo como una rata con el rabo entre las piernas y las lágrimas cayéndole por el hocico. Corriendo, corriendo, corriendo.

* * *

Un dos tres cuatro, sigue corriendo. El sol estaba bajando y en el pueblo aún no se había encendido la iluminación pública; todo aparecía envuelto en alargadas sombras azules. La respiración de Hermione se había convertido hacía rato en un silbido tísico y su garganta estaba seca como el hueso de respirar por la boca. Si osara tragar saliva (cosa que ya no le quedaba, de todos modos) probablemente se le habría ido la poca fuerza que le quedaba en un ataque de tos.

El pecho le quemaba y probablemente a esas alturas ya estuvieran empezando a sangrarle los pies. El dolor, sin embargo, era un pensamiento periférico, una sensación desvanecida flotando en los bordes del túnel en que se había convertido su vista. Realmente, cuando arrancó a correr aquella tarde, antes de la boda, no tenía una idea determinada de adónde quería ir.

Había sido un par de horas antes de que empezara la ceremonia. Molly y Fleur la habían acompañado todo el tiempo, ayudándola a abrocharse los mil botones de perla de la túnica de novia, recogiéndole el pelo, maquillándola. Molly no paraba de disculparse por la ausencia de Ginny, entre indignada y dolida; daba igual lo incómodo que pudiera ser encontrarse con Harry después de la ruptura, era la boda de su hermano, ¡de su hermano! ¡Habríase visto! Hermione permaneció todo el tiempo quieta, dejándose hacer, con la vista perdida y una sonrisa vaga grabada a fuego en los labios. Que Molly se pusiera automáticamente de parte de Harry en lugar de la de uno de sus hijos empezaba a ser tristemente normal. Molly, perdida en su cháchara y sobrepasada por las emociones, no se percató de que estaba vistiendo a una muñeca de tamaño real; sólo Fleur le dirigió una mirada penetrante, inquisitiva, antes de salir de la habitación, cuando Hermione les pidió que la dejaran sola un ratito antes de la ceremonia. Por un instante de irracionalidad, Hermione se preguntó si lo sabría.

Y entonces toda la angustia, el miedo paralizante, el horror que Hermione había estado conteniendo se liberó de su estómago en un latigazo gélido, ácido; pudo sentirlo detrás de sus dientes y en los lados de su lengua antes de echarse a llorar, mordiéndose la mano para ahogar los gemidos. Se derrumbó de bruces sobre la mesita del tocador, delante del espejo, sintiendo que se caía a pedazos, física y emocionalmente. No, no, no. No estaba bien. No. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Se miró al espejo. Y vio lo que Ginny había visto la última noche, aquella noche en que la echó de su piso, la noche en que tuvo demasiado miedo como para decir la verdad. Vio a una cobarde. A una niñita asustada escondida detrás de una gruesa capa de maquillaje, a una adolescente insegura que sacaba las mejores notas tratando de agradar a los otros. A una mujer que se había jugado gustosamente la vida en la última gran guerra del mundo mágico, pero era incapaz de decirse la verdad a sí misma, y ahora estaba a punto de condenarse a la infelicidad para siempre con tal de no admitir su más oscuro secreto. No. No. No.

Un alarido mudo le subió por la garganta mientras se enterraba los dedos en el pelo y tironeaba de su peinado, destrozándolo. Después, sólo pudo correr.

Y seguía corriendo. Seguiría corriendo mientras su cuerpo se lo reclamara, mientras su mente enloquecida necesitase ese respiro, aunque no supiese exactamente adónde iba. Sus talones desnudos golpeaban, golpeaban, seguían golpeando el pavimento cada vez, en un estallido de dolor en sordina. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Ginny.

* * *

-Bueno, tú nunca has besado nunca a nadie. ¿O sí?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí!

Su memoria había borrado la conversación que llevó a aquel intercambio, acaecido en su sexto año en Hogwarts, hacía lo que parecía una eternidad. Probablemente habían empezado hablando de Dean, con quien Ginny no llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo, y eso había derivado en el tema de los chicos, y de los besos. Hermione recordaba que se había indignado, eso sí.

-Ah, ¿o sea que Viktor y tú de verdad…?

-Sí… bueno. Un par de veces.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo has besado a un chico?

-¡Sí, ¿y qué?! –Hermione se sentía incómoda de repente ante la mirada de profundo conocimiento de Ginny, como si estuviera repasando mentalmente secretos que ella no podía más que imaginar-. ¿Acaso es algo malo?

-No, no, para nada –dijo Ginny, volviendo la mirada hacia el ejemplar de El Profeta que había estado leyendo, fingiendo no ver el rubor que estaba quemando la cara de Hermione hasta la raíz del pelo. Transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que Ginny hablara de nuevo.

-Y… ¿a alguna chica?

Hermione se atragantó con el té.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –exclamó, tratando de expulsar los restos de la infusión de su tracto respiratorio-. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

-Eh, eh, sólo era curiosidad. ¿Acaso es algo malo? –preguntó Ginny, imitando el tono que Hermione había usado sólo unos instantes antes-. No pasaría nada si lo hubieras hecho.

-Pero no lo he hecho –espetó Hermione, con mayor brusquedad de la pretendida. Volvió a caer el silencio, un silencio incómodo. Ginny cada vez fingía peor que estaba leyendo el periódico.

-¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad?

Hermione levantó la mirada bruscamente, al borde de la exasperación, dispuesta a preguntarle a Ginny qué demonios le pasaba con ese tema. No pudo, sin embargo, porque en el rostro de Ginny se había dibujado la más extraña de las sonrisas.

Hermione nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su amiga; era algo que probablemente guardara para aquellos chicos a los que planeaba seducir. Y ahora Hermione podía entender mejor por qué esos chicos habían caído en los brazos de Ginny; vaya que si lo entendía. Si los miraba así, con esa media sonrisa que encendía sus ojos con una chispa traviesa, curiosa, pícara. "Quiero conocerte" decía su expresión. "Quiero que me enseñes más de ti. ¿Me dejas acercarme?" Algo en el estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco inesperado.

-No. ¿Por qué? –preguntó carraspeando para disimular el tartamudeo.

-Por nada. A veces… a veces una se pregunta cosas, ¿sabes?

-Realmente no. Voy a acostarme –dijo Hermione, metiéndose los deberes de Aritmancia bajo el brazo y saliendo casi a la carrera de la sala común con la cabeza convertida en una baliza roja. Huyendo, siempre huyendo. Esa fue la primera vez. La primera vez que sintió "eso".

* * *

Un dos tres cuatro y al suelo. Se acabó, habían dicho sus piernas. Basta. Hermione aterrizó sobre sus rodillas, en un nido esponjoso de seda blanca ya sucia de tanto fregar por el suelo de la calle. Por lo visto a su cuerpo se le había olvidado cómo respirar. De hecho a su cuerpo se le había olvidado que era cuerpo; lo sentía como un solo de carne abierta, una inmensa lesión que palpitaba. Temblando en cada una de sus extremidades, se las arregló para sentarse en el bordillo y abrazarse las rodillas. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho de manera casi audible. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un auténtico guiñapo, pero su mente (la parte emotiva de su mente, ésa a la que casi nunca dejaba hablar la mitad de su cerebro que trazaba los planes, aprobaba los exámenes y daba consejos) estaba clara como no lo había estado en años. Como si la carrera, el dolor, el cuerpo llevado al límite, hubieran arrancado de su cabeza todos los miedos, las consideraciones gazmoñas, las obligaciones autoimpuestas que llevaban años asfixiándola.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirando al cielo por primera vez, una niña fascinada ante la inmensidad de las estrellas. No tenía que casarse con Ron. Nunca había tenido. Ginny tenía razón.

Todos tenemos opción.

De repente tenía una idea de a dónde quería ir aquella tarde cuando escapó a la carrera de la Madriguera.

Más allá del cansancio, Hermione Granger se puso de pie y reemprendió su carrera descalza por las calles de Ottery St. Catchpole, con los ojos brillantes y el corazón liviano por primera vez en años. "No, por favor" se quejaba su cuerpo. "Sí. Ahora" dijo su mente. Algo que no era ninguna de las dos cosas repetía dentro de su pecho, una y otra vez, el nombre de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

No fue hasta varios meses después de aquella conversación tan extraña que Hermione dejó a Ginny besarla, "sólo para ver". Su amiga llevaba varios meses picándola, molestándola con sus "¿no tienes curiosidad?" y "en realidad te da miedo", provocaciones aderezadas con varias de sus sonrisas… de **esas** sonrisas. Y Hermione, pobre de ella, no era más que una estudiante de dieciséis años, tímida y casi sin experiencia. Una ratita entre las patas de una gata. "No pasa nada por probar" se dijo con el corazón al galope. "Un solo beso no te hace lesbiana. Sólo es curiosidad" se reafirmó, antes de que los ojos de Ginny estuvieran demasiado cerca, los labios de Ginny tan cerca de los suyos que podía respirar su aliento, Ginny tan cerca, tan cerca que podría haber gritado antes de su boca le cerrara la boca y alguien lanzara un _Incendio_ en el vientre de Hermione.

Pero eso no había sido todo. Oh no. Ginny había querido más, y Hermione había agotado todos los subterfugios para fingir que ella no. Desde el principio la había irritado sobremanera la insistencia de Ginny porque la enfadaba que no tuviera vergüenza de admitir que quería aquello que ella no se atrevía a pedir. Ginny lo sabía, claro está, y había conseguido que Hermione acabara buscándola, rendida, cansada de aparentar indiferencia. Ginny y su maldita sonrisa.

Cuando recordaba los momentos pasados con Ginny aquel sexto curso en Hogwarts, su último año de educación reglada se le antojaba una larga cinta de tardes luminosas y besos dulces y húmedos tras puertas cerradas. El miedo bullía en el exterior, una guerra terrible se estaba fraguando, y ellas eran parte de ella, pero durante esos fugaces momentos a solas el mundo parecía un lugar maravilloso, y la vida un regalo por el que dar gracias. Tarde o temprano Hermione tuvo que dejar de avergonzarse.

No supo quién de las dos empezó aquella noche de las vacaciones de navidad, en la habitación de las chicas de quinto, cuando un larguísimo beso sobre la cama de Ginny las acabó arrojando, a lomos del fuego que les lamía los muslos, más allá de lo que Hermione, y tal vez incluso Ginny, habían pretendido. Dios, con cuánta claridad recordaba aquella noche: el cuerpo blanco de Ginny iluminado por un sólido rayo de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, su manera entrecortada de respirar cuando la tocaba, la desesperación con que la llamaba… el sexo de Hermione todavía gritaba, húmedo, cada vez que revivía esa primera vez. Los pezones como botones de violeta de Ginny, el triángulo de cobre de su pubis, sus dedos traviesos explorándola, acariciándola, su lengua metiéndose donde ni siquiera Hermione solía tocarse, su voz quebrada por el placer preguntándole si estaba bien así, si le gustaba, si podía seguir. Hermione le había oído decir alguna vez a Lavender Brown que era difícil alcanzar el orgasmo en la primera vez. Bueno, Lavender Brown era una estúpida.

-¿Ves, Hermione? ¿Ves cómo sí querías? –le susurró Ginny, aún entre sus brazos, su voz despojada de toda la malicia y la seducción de antes; los ojos pardos de Ginny, pacificados por el deseo satisfecho, brillaban en la oscuridad con algo que Hermione identificó como ilusión. Se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta, sin saber por qué; sintiéndose más unida a Ginny de lo que lo había estado de ningún amigo, de ningún chico jamás. "No", dijo una voz de advertencia en su cabeza.

Aquella noche se escabulló de la habitación, vistiéndose a saltitos, en cuanto pudo, jurándose que no se repetiría. Ella no era lesbiana. Ni… bisexual, ni ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si había estado bebiendo los vientos por Ron desde hacía tiempo? No. Le gustaban los chicos. Sólo los chicos.

Pero volvió a ocurrir. A lo largo de ese curso, ocurrió innumerables veces. Ginny y Harry empezaron a salir juntos, y Ginny, como buena Gryffindor, se propuso ser noble y guardarle fidelidad; Harry era un buen chico y estaba loco por ella, y se merecía todo su amor y dedicación.

Tardaron dos semanas en volver a caer la una en brazos de la otra, y fue entonces cuando Hermione se percató, alarmada, de que aquello eran más que jugueteos curiosos entre amigas. Había personas en juego. Estaba ayudando a su mejor amiga a engañar a su mejor amigo. Si Harry lo supiera… si Ron se enterara… pero el terror siempre acababa cediendo al ansia, al deseo de volver a tocarla, olerla, dormir acurrucada junto a ella. Hermione aceptó que se había convertido en un monstruo, y la consciencia de ello empezó a pesarle, día tras día, como una piedra en el corazón.

Luego vinieron la guerra, la busca de los horrocruxes, la batalla de Hogwarts, y por un tiempo pensó que había olvidado a Ginny, que podría vivir sin ella, que había sido sólo un delirio de adolescencia y que ya iba siendo hora de sentar la cabeza, declararse a Ron y comenzar la vida de verdad por la que habían luchado y que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando.

Ginny volvió a buscarla dos días después de la batalla. Hermione no dijo que no.

* * *

Un dos tres cuatro. Número seis de Church Row. No podía haber ido muy lejos. Ahora era más difícil mantener el ritmo de su carrera, teniendo que prestar atención a los nombres de las calles y a los números de puerta. Un dos tres cuatro, puerta tres. Número seis de Church Row, puerta tres. Esquivó ágilmente a una pareja que paseaba del brazo, boquiabiertos los dos ante la novia desgreñada y descalza que había pasado a su lado como una exhalación. Si hubiera tenido aliento, Hermione se habría reído. Toda una vida de estar sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante de una pila de libros, y hoy se sentía incansable. Invulnerable.

El dolor se había ido. De su cuerpo, y de su alma también. Un dos tres cuatro.

* * *

-Pero tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

-Quiero a Ron –decía Hermione bruscamente, pero sin fuerzas para deshacer el abrazo en que ella y Ginny estaban enlazadas.

-Pero también me quieres a mí un poquito.

Hermione no respondió nunca, enconchada en su estúpido orgullo, pero siempre tuvo la certeza de que Ginny sabía cuál era la respuesta tanto o mejor que ella misma. Se refugiaba cobardemente en esa convicción para no tener que decirlo, para no tener que poner en palabras aquello que llevaba años enraizándose en el centro mismo de todo su ser, una planta luminosa de alegría enterrada bajo capas y capas de vergüenza.

Porque ¿cómo iba a decirle a Ginny que la quería? ¿Cómo decirle que la adoraba, que amaba el olor a flores de su piel, el sabor a galletas de jengibre de su boca, el tacto cremoso de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo decirle que los momentos más felices de su vida eran aquellos minutos robados tras las puertas, que a veces sentía que vivía sólo para volver a verla? ¿Que a veces tenía ganas de partirle la cara a Harry, de gritarle "suelta a mi mujer, suéltala ahora, cornudo", de chillárselo a todo el mundo y dejar que las maldijesen para siempre? ¿Cómo decirle…? Dios, cómo decirle jamás que varias veces había soñado con volver del Ministerio para encontrársela en casa, y que el corazón casi se le había salido del pecho sólo con imaginar el uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies en el mismo armario que su propia ropa. Cómo decirle que rabiaba por despertarse a su lado todas las mañanas, por ser quien le preparara el té por la tarde, por tener valor para tomarla del brazo por la calle y poder sonreír abiertamente, con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa de ser con ella algo a lo que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Cómo decirle a Ginny que la amaba con toda su maldita alma. No podía.

En ese tira y afloja habían pasado años, demasiados años. Años de mentiras, de traiciones, de una culpa inmensa que sin embargo desaparecía de un plumazo en cuanto volvían a estar juntas, aunque sólo fuera por una acelerada media hora durante los descansos del Ministerio de Magia. Hermione hacía tiempo que sabía que lo suyo era algo más que una tontería de adolescentes, pero seguía demasiado asustada como para admitir que estaba enamorada como una adulta. Mientras tanto, la piedra de culpa en su corazón se hacía más y más grande, y los episodios de ansiedad frenética que le daban al pensar en que algún día despertaría todos los días junto a una cabeza pelirroja que no sería la de Ginny, si no la de Ron, le resultaban cada vez más difíciles de controlar. Nunca pensó que, más allá de la infidelidad, la "aventura" que compartían tuviera tantas implicaciones.

Y entonces, ante el asombro de todo el mundo, la despreocupada Ginny rompió con Harry Potter, dejándole caer que había una tercera persona y que estaba harta de fingir ser quien no era, y todo se precipitó. De repente, su oscuro secreto había dejado de correr lentamente bajo la superficie de su vida y amenazaba con explotarle en la cara. Ginny estaba cansada de mentir. Y ella, oh, ella también. Pero fue cobarde, tuvo miedo, y acabó huyendo, como siempre hacía, huyendo de aquel apartamento, huyendo de Ginny, huyendo de todo aquello que podía hacerla feliz.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

Un dos tres cuatro, número tres de Church Row. Hermione se abalanzó como una bludger contra la puerta de acceso del edificio, pulsando el timbre del número tres con todo su peso. Se apoyó contra el muro con las dos manos, decidida a no caerse ahora, que estaba tan cerca. ¿Estaba jadeando? Estaba tan cansada que era incapaz de decir si estaba respirando siquiera.

Alguien arriba le dio al botón de abrir sin siquiera descolgar el telefonillo.

Hermione Granger, exprefecta de Hogwarts, funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia y la bruja más brillante de su generación irrumpió en la escalera como un animal en estampida, sin zapatos, sudorosa y sangrando, bramando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Ginny! ¡GINNY! ¡SAL!

Y Ginny, descalza y en pantalones de deporte, abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió; su cara era un monumento a la sorpresa. Hermione adivinó que todos los vecinos del piso estarían pegados a la mirilla, espiando el espectáculo de la novia desmelenada y vociferante que interrumpía sus pacífica hora de la cena. No le importó; obligó a sus piernas a atravesar el rellano a zancadas, y se arrojó al pecho de Ginny con un suspiro de alivio y triunfo. Los brazos de Ginny la sostuvieron mientras ella colgaba, exánime, la nariz entre los pechos de la otra y las extremidades definitivamente fuera de juego.

-Hermione, ¿qué…?

-Lo siento –dijo, o más bien susurró; estaba tan agotada que casi no le salía la voz. Levantó la mirada para que Ginny pudiera leer sus labios-. No pude… no… pude…

Quiso besarla, pero el aliento no le dio para más. Un zumbido de agotamiento la ensordecía, y los ojos se le llenaron de una niebla reluciente, como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle de un momento a otro. Apenas fue consciente de los brazos de Ginny levantándola del suelo como si no pesara, y llevándosela en volandas mientras cerraba la puerta con el talón.

Ninguna de las dos habló mientras Ginny, con severa concentración, llenaba la bañera y ayudaba a Hermione a quitarse los restos de la túnica de novia, a meterse en el agua caliente y a lavarse. Hermione estaba tan agotada que sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si flotase por encima del baño y más allá de su propia carne, acunada por las caricias maternales de Ginny, que la enjabonaban, la enjuagaban y la peinaban con serena concentración. No fue hasta que Hermione estuvo a salvo sobre la cama, refugiada en una bata prestada mientras Ginny le curaba las heridas de los pies, que Hermione volvió a encontrar su voz.

-Ginny…

-Ya lo sé.

-Pero tengo que decírtelo. Tengo que decírtelo –los ojos de Ginny se levantaron de los pies destrozados de Hermione y la miraron. El rostro pecoso de la más joven de los Weasley se veía serio, adulto, expectante, pero al fondo de las pupilas se veía chispear algo, algo que Hermione había visto por primera vez hacía mucho tiempo, en un dormitorio a oscuras, una noche de navidad. Tomó aire-. Te quiero, Ginny Weasley. Te quiero. Desde hace diez putos años.

Ginny vaciló. Ambas se miraron larga, intensamente, una temiendo, la otra dudando, balanceándose al borde del precipicio sobre el que habían bailado desde aquel primer beso, años atrás, en Hogwarts. La mano de Ginny, tímida, se deslizó del empeine derecho de Hermione hasta su tobillo, y luego hasta la pantorrilla, muy lentamente; Hermione se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que los ojos le brillaban, húmedos. Hacía años que no veía llorar a Ginny.

-Te quiero –dijo Hermione otra vez. Y sonrió.

-Te quiero –dijo Ginny. Y sonrió también, y pronto estaba sobre ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos, riendo a carcajadas, rodando sobre las sábanas en un nudo de manos y piernas y cabellos y risas, y el precipicio sobre el que se habían balanceado todos esos años, temiendo caerse, resultó ser una puerta inesperada, que no habían podido reconocer porque estaba orientada en una posición distinta; ahora que todo su mundo se había dado la vuelta, en lugar del despeñadero había un portal de acceso a un futuro radiante, a vastos espacios de luz que recorrer de la mano, juntas.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente sobre aquel colchón de segunda mano, con un brazo de Ginny sobre la cintura, a años luz de su vida anterior, Hermione supo que ya nunca más sentiría ganas de salir corriendo a ninguna parte. Por fin había encontrado el lugar donde pertenecía.

* * *

**Hm... me estoy preguntando si el final ha quedado demasiado cursi. Todo esto empezó como una experimentación ("vaya, qué poco femslash hay en la web , ¿no debería probar a escribir algo?") y al final he acabado emocionándome con la pareja. Mucho. Ron, suelta a la novia de tu hermana. Cornudo. Ehe ^^U**

**Ah, he separado el presente de los flasbacks con una línea porque esta página es una mierder y no me deja hacerlo con doble espacio. Si alguien conoce alguna manera de convencer al código html de comportarse como es debido, le ruego que me lo haga saber. Graaaaaacias.**

**Cualquier comentario me alegrará el día y me ayudará a mejorar. Recordad, siempre respondo! Y me encantan las sugerencias. Las adoro. Las unto en pan y me las como. Que el mundo lo sepa X3**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
